Do I Really Want To Go Back
by gin rose raposo1
Summary: sierra finds her self in ginny weasleys body with some new found secrets will she wanna go back 2 her normal life


Do I Really Want To Go Back

Sierra's aka Ginny's pov

Ok well here's the deal my name is sierra and I'm 15 and I have mericuaslly turned up in the Harry Potter book not only that but IM GINNY WEASLEY! Ok sorry I got a little excited let me back track. Well it was a Monday after noon and since there was so much snow we were having a snow day HELL YA! But any ways I was board out of my mind so I grabbed my 4th Harry Potter book and decided to read. Well the book was getting really good when all of the sudden the lights went out so naturally my mom called me down stairs and told me to watch my little brother why she went to find the generator. So I walked out of my room with out bumping into anything which I'm so glad of because im the biggest klutz in the world. Anyways I had hit the top of the stairs when I stepped on a squeaky toy and besides my bum hurting the next thing I now everything went black. I finally was awaken by some one shaking me. "Come on gin wake up" I heard a male voice say. "I'm not gin I'm sier I said" "oy Ron look she has a nasty bruise on her head I don't think she should walk I heard another voice say" "alright I have her I heard a third one say" I felt as some one picked me up and started carrying me. Even though I didn't now the person I trusted him completely and soon found my self back asleep.

When I woke up later I found myself in a small white room. I looked to the side of me I saw a cheerful face lady. "Ginny dear how are you feeling she asked me" "fine thank you" why was every one calling me Ginny that was my favorite character from Harry Potter even though she wasn't really mentioned a lot "ok dear I'm going to make dinner and then I'll have Charlie come up and get you" "ok I said putting on my sweetest smile." "That's a dear she said and walked out". Omg am I I thought as I slowly sliding out of the covers and walking around the room. As I walked I didn't feel my sweet pants so as I looked down I saw what looked like a school uniform skirt like the one from all the the catholic school movies. That rite there freaked me out. I turned around and saw a mirror sitting above the dresser so I slowly walked over to it I almost fainted at what I saw. OMG IM GINNY WEASLEY I said as I looked in the mirror. Wait if im Ginny and Mrs Weasley was just by my bed that's got to mean IM IN HARRY POTTER! But how when how do I get home o goodness. I took another look in the mirror and analyzed her. Ginny was about 5'4 pretty skinny but not sickly skinny red hair that seemed to be darkening honey colored eyes and well growing curves. All in all she was pretty and I can't really complain about being her except I had a pretty nice bruise on my head. Ok no offense but if I don't have to I am not wearing a skirt so I walked over to the dresser to pull out some cloths. Since she was kind of a skirt person I ended up with a pair of black bell-bottoms and a red tank top which was kind of short so it ended just above my belly button. I rummaged a little through her drawers and found make up. So I put on some eyeliner a little brown eye shadow to make it natural and some strawberry lip-gloss. Now about the hair I thought. It was up in a ponytail so I took it down and ran a brush through it and it ended up in a wavy texture to my back. "Going on a date" i heard some one say from the doorway. I'm guessing it was Charlie because he had burns all up and down his arms. Nah I just had 2 get out of that damn uniform I said. As I said that he raised an eyebrow. " Aww gin ive only been gone a few months the boys didn't corrupt you that much" " o ya I said putting on a smile" " so after you give your big brother a hug how about I kill them Charlie said" " defiantly I said with a smile" I ran to him and jumped into his arms and even though he wasn't my brother I felt safe. So finally he put me down and we headed down stairs. As I walked in the kitchen every one went silent. " VIRGINIA ANN WEASLEY WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR WEARING!" "My brother Ron screamed cloths Ron just cloths I said rolling my eyes" "well go change now!" "NO I said crossing my arms over my chest" it was actually kind of funny I could see as the smoke rose from his ears. "Ron calm down hermionie said next to him" that shut him up. I gave her a look of thanks and she nodded. " So any ways before I interrupted my mom said glaring at Ron I was talking about heading to the town and go shopping for some muggle cloths" Every one agreed it was a good ideal. So any ways we ate dinner and lemme say i have never eaten that much in my life and as we were eatind deseart a bunch of owls flew in there was about 9 and one for each of us. When i saw a white one i looked up to see harry who i didnt even realize was there through dinner time well any ways the one that landed in front of me was pure black and had beautiful saphier eye's. The seal on the letter had a dragon on it so i excused my self and walked up stairs to read it the owl followed me. i walked into my room and quickly shut my door. i plopped down on my bed to read the letter

ruby

long time no talk. havin fun wit potty and ya brother? my father is pissed i once again refused the dark mark lemme say i deffianetly don't think im going to walk for a week. any ways once again if your wondering why i choose you as my friend its because your differn't . and I WILL NOT STOP CALLING GRANGER MUDBLOOD! any ways my mother has invited pansy to my house now im stuck finding a new way to my bed room every night hopeing she doesnt find it! well anyways the owl is yours lets just call it a early birth day present i miss you alot it fuckin sux i have no intelligent people to talk 2.

till the next harvest moon don't forget by the old graveyard

sincerly 

dark dragon

wait wait i though as i reread the letter . IM FRIENDS WITH Draco Malfoy o god when did this happen and the grave yard. I racked my mind and a memory popped up. ok this is to weird man i wish i could go home. i felt a nibbel on my finger i looked up to see the owl look at me as if waiting for something. I'm going to call you ebony how about that i asked the owl she nodded her head in consent. Would you mind waiting while i reply i asked ebony she shook her head. So i grabbed some ink and a quill then some parchment and begain writting a reply even though it felt really weird because i wasnt the real ginny and this was Draco Malfoy were talking about!

DD

it hasn't been that long since weve talked. its good to now you miss me though lol. anyways THATS SO00 mean don't call hermionie that she saved my ass today. omg thats awful what your father did to you. haha poor dracie stuck with the slut you now you want a bj and dun deny it. and how am i differn't is that a good thing or a bad thing?? thanx for ebony she's beautiful but what if my family asks questions?? haha im soo0o0o intelligent yay haha poor u stuck with a idiotic bimbo. yes the next harvest moon ill be there. any ways i have to go ill ttyl. 

ps : ron is 2 damn overprotective.

much love ruby

ok this is too weird all the thing just came to me like what to say so i tied the letter to ebonys leg and after she left i went down stairs to see what every one else was doing. as i walked down stairs i could hear explaiosions from fred and georges room and it looked as if ron and harry were playing wizard chess while hermionie was watching and mum and charlie were trying to heal some of the burn marks on his arms. This summer is probally going to change my life forever.


End file.
